mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Koszmar/Przebaczenie (część druga mojego opowiadania o kucykach)
Twilight Sparkle. Widzę że wróciłyście, lecz po waszych wyrazach twarzy wnioskuje że jednak nie podołałyście zadaniu... Czy mam rację? -Nie do końca księżniczko... Owszem odnalazłyśmy artefakt i zniszczyłyśmy go... -Więc skąd smutek na waszych pyszczkach? -Bo jak się okazało ten artefakt to nie był taki zwykły przedmiot magiczny... To było... Tam był... On... I-i-i... -Twi nie płacz. Ja opowiem resztę - Sparkle cofnęła się pociągając nosem robiąc miejsce Apple Jack - gdy dostałyśmy się do czarnych skał naszym oczom ukazał się dziwny obraz. Była to jaskinia z której wydobywał się dziwny blask. Pobiegłyśmy w jej kierunku sądząc iż to coś ważnego. Znalazłyśmy w środku groty wielki mieniący się kamień. Ogromny kryształ. Myślałyśmy że to właśnie ten artefakt... Magią rozbiłyśmy go kawałki... Uwalniając tym samym... - łza spłynęła jej po policzku - Potwora... -Cóż to był za potwór? - zapytała poważnym tonem Celestia bacznie przyglądając się Apple Jack. -Mówił... Mówił że był twoim uczniem i że go skrzywdziłaś - władczyni bardzo się zdziwiła - I mówił że nazywa się ,,Czembor''- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie -Czembor? Nie to niemożliwe on... -Był więziony przez ciebie? Wspomniał nam o tym... -Ale jak... Nie rozumiem... - Celestia nerwowo zaczęła dreptać po pomieszczeniu - Przecież... Ale.... Nie to jest niemożliwe. Przecież zamknęłam go w opuszczonych kryształowych grotach a na straży postawiłam bestię ziejącą ogniem... -Czyli tego pilnował ten smok! - wtrąciła się Rarity - ten trup którego mijałyśmy zanim się wydostałyśmy się z kopalni! To był smok który pilnował więzienia Czembora! Ten odłamek - wyciągnęła go z torby, był uwiązany na rzemyku - jest taki sam jak kryształ w grocie! Teraz to skojarzyłam. -Twilight kazałam wam nie zbaczać z drogi. - fuknęła w stronę uczennicy Celestia -Wybacz o pani. - wydusiła z siebie smutnym głosem Twilight nie umiejąc spojrzeć mistrzyni w oczy - ale po drodze zaatakował nas wiwern i zabłądziłyśmy... -Wybaczam. Co było dalej panno Apple? -Gdy się uwolnił zakuł nas w kajdany i przykuł do dziwnych kamiennych płyt. Pojawiła się Chrysalis... Zabił ją a nas.. a nas... n-n-nas... -Torturował nas - powiedziała za koleżankę Rainbow Dash -Na czym polegały te tortury? - znów z powagą zapytała Celestia tym razem Dash właśnie -Ciął nasze gardła i obdarzał nas... Miałyśmy wizje przyszłości... Straszne wizje... -Mówił w jakim celu to robi? I w jakim celu zamordował królową? -T-t-tak - przez łzy wydusiła Twilight dalej nie podnosząc wzroku - mówił że dokańcza jakiś projekt... P-p-projekt odwrócenia harmonii -Boże święty - skwitowała wypowiedź uczennicy Celestia - czyli jednak to on. Jak to się mogło stać... -P-p-przepraszamy k-k-księżniczko - łkała Twilight padając do kopyt Celesti - m-m-my chciałyśmy d-d-dobrze... -Nie przepraszaj. Nie wasza wina w tym że się uwolnił. Jestem jedynie winna ja... Mogłam lepiej zabezpieczyć jego ciało tak by Chrysalis się do niego nie dostała i nie przeniosła go do na swe ziemie... Nie ważne... Pociesze was że te wizje które miałyście nie były prawdziwe - uczennica spojrzała na nauczycielkę z nadzieją i radością w oczach przez płynące litrami łzy - były jedynie po to byście się mu poddały -W ogóle kim on jest? I czemu kazał mi oglądać jak mój... Mój... Jak on mi to robi? - rozdygotanym głosem zapytała Rarity -To był mój uczeń nie przeczę... Lecz zanim się nim stał był najbardziej zaufanym kucykiem króla Sombry. Najpotężniejszym czarownikiem na jego dworze. Bawił się czarną magią. Energią chaosu. Na nasze szczęście opamiętał się widząc jak jego naród cierpi i wydał nam swego pana w kopyta. W nagrodę za ową intrygę uknutą przez niego i przez którą Sombra został pokonany obiecałam go uczyć. Był dobrym uczniem. Bardzo zdolnym. Nauczyłam go większości tego co wiem o magii... I to był błąd... Czembor nie wyrzekł się bowiem dawnych wierzeń i dawnych przekonań. W dalszym ciągu prowadził potajemne badania nad czarną stroną magii. Odkryła to przez przypadek moja siostra gdy próbował manipulować przy klejnotach harmonii. Mimo że w owym czasie była z nim w bardzo bliskich stosunkach poinformowała mnie o tym. Skonfrontowałam się z nim twarzą w twarz pytając w prost o jego poczynania i badania które były zakazane od dawien dawna przez prawo Equestrii. Wyśmiał mnie i próbował uciekać z klejnotami rzucając na mnie zaklęcia. Bezskutecznie. Używając energii z kamieni które trzymał w worku na plecach zamknęłam go w krysztale. Dalej tak jak mówiłam wcześniej... Kryształ wrzuciłam do zapomnianej kryształowej groty a na straży postawiłam strażnika o płonącym oddechu... - kucyki bacznie przysłuchiwały się władczyni która była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana - A teraz się uwolnił... -I planuje zemstę - cicho wyszeptała Flutershy -Tak kazał nam przekazać że... Twój czas nadszedł pani... - z żalem dodała Pinki Pie. Celestia mimo wielkiego stresu uśmiechnęła się po tych słowach -Niedoczekanie... On tu nie wejdzie. Postawimy cały zamek na głowie. Żaden kucyk nie przeciwstawi się moim czarom i mojej armii tak więc proszę was. Nie martwcie się. Wszystko będzie dobrze.'' Było koło szóstej po południu. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi oświetlając w pełnej krasie Canterlot otulony różową kulą energii. Żołnierze stojący na warcie rzucali długie cienie na drogę biegnącą do zamku. Drogę na której końcu w oddali widać było postać szarego jednorożca. Jednorożec ten uzbrojony był w lekką zbroję ciemnej barwy, szablę spoczywającą na rogu oraz miecz leżący w pochwie przyszytej przy lewym boku zbroi. Biegł on truchtem w kierunku kuli. Obserwowany był przez oddział będący na murach podnoszący w tej chwili alarm. Alarm cichy by nie spłoszyć przeciwnika. Ten był już przy miejscu w którym energia oddzielała go od położonej jeszcze jakieś 200 metrów dalej bramy zamku. Stanął przed różową ścianą. Delikatnie tknął ją kopytem. Ta momentalnie odepchnęła go na parę metrów w tył. Ustał jednak na nogach. Rozejrzał się. Patrzył przed siebie na mury i fortyfikację oraz na oddział czyhający za energią gotowy do ataku. W jego skład wchodziło mniej więcej dwudziestu kucyków okutych w złote zbroje i uzbrojonych w długie halabardy. Po ocenie sytuacji znów podszedł do kuli. Tym razem nie kopytem lecz szablą spoczywającą na rogu delikatnie tknął twór magiczny. W miejscu styku ostrza z energią pojawiło się oślepiające białe światło. Kula pękła niczym potłuczona bombka choinkowa. Słychać było z wnętrza zamku przeraźliwy krzyk Celestii. Czembor ruszył galopem w kierunku bramy. Na przeciw niego wybiegło owych 20 żołnierzy. Dwóch widocznie zbliżało się szybciej od reszty. Skoczyli ku jednorożcowi z bronią gotową do wbicia w ciało. Czembor przewidując ruch halabartników cofnął się w momencie do tyłu. Szybkim ruchem szczęki wydobył miecz z pochwy tnąc za jednym zamachem nieprzygotowanego żołnierza. Osunął się na ziemie. Jego towarzysz natomiast został potraktowany potężnym pociskiem magicznym i runął z łoskotem 15 metrów dalej rozbijając się o drzewo stojące nieopodal. Dobiegła reszta. Ogier wykonał efektywny piruet między nimi skutkiem czego kolejnych dwóch żołnierzy padło na ziemię z widocznymi ranami na szyi. Gdy znalazł się za wrogami uniósł się w powietrze robiąc salto. Znalazł się nad nimi. Traktował ich czymś w rodzaju napalmu. Substancja przyklejała się do kucyków paląc się. W panice poczęli biegać w koło szukając ratunku. Czembor minął płonące postacie wyrwane z żargonu walki idąc tym razem powoli naprzód. Ku niemu nadleciały strzały frunące z murów. Czyniąc uniki wyminął większość z nich. Jedna jednak boleśnie trafiła w cel. Wyrwał ją sobie szybkim ruchem z nogi lekko rozrywając skórę. Czmychną nieco dalej chcąc wyjść po za zasięg strzałów. Niestety dalej świszczały mu nad głową. Odskoczył jeszcze dalej podnosząc magią płonące ciała robiąc z nich tarczę. Biegł w kierunku bramy pod gorejącą kopułą. Gdy znalazł się dość blisko murów opuścił ją jednocześnie strzelając kulami energii w kierunku łuczników. Wielu z nich bezwładnie spadało na ziemie razem z gruzem z uszkodzonych przez magię skał z których zbudowana była fortyfikacja, reszta zdążyła skryć się przed morderczymi błyskami. Po serii strzałów Czembor skoczył ku bramie przy której stało jeszcze pięciu żołnierzy. Doskoczył do pierwszego z lewej zanim ten zdążył sięgnąć po broń. Wykonał kolejny piruet tnąc kolejnych trzech mieczem będącym w jego ustach. Ostatni z żołnierzy zaskoczył go od tyłu unikając morderczego tańca. Ranił ogiera w ,,mięsień siedzenia'' po czym skoczył na niego chcąc pchnąć go ostrzem w plecy. Atak został zablokowany. Żołnierz wylądował obok zbity z nóg potężnym kopnięciem. Kolejny cios śmiertelnie ranił go w głowę dając upust ogromnej ilości krwi która trysnęła na oprawcę oślepiając go na chwile. Otarł pysk z krwi i wbiegł na dziedziniec zamkowy. Gdy dotarł na jego środek ujrzał dziwny widok. Dziedziniec bowiem był zupełnie pusty. Stanął w miejscu i zaczął rozglądać. Gdy do jego umysłu dotarła informacja że jest to podstęp głośno się roześmiał. Dookoła niego pojawiło się masa żołnierzy. Okrążyli go zarówno na ziemi jak i w powietrzu. Jeden z pegazów podleciał bliżej niego. Najwyraźniej był to przywódca całej brygady. -Poddajcie się czarowniku. Nie macie szans, a jeszcze możecie się wycofać. - rzekł poważnym tonem do Czembora dowódca -Powiadacie że nie mam z wami szans? - znów się rozejrzał patrząc na ponad dwusetkę kucyków wokół niego. -Powtarzam poddajcie się. -Haha. Powiedz mi młody kucyku ile osób liczy twa armia? - dowódca zmierzył go jedynie ostrym spojrzeniem lecz nie odpowiedział - i ty chcesz ich posłać na pewną śmierć? W me szpony? -Powtarzam ostatni raz... Poddajcie się. Nie macie szans. -To wy się poddajcie. Inaczej podzielicie los swych druhów zza murów. - dowódca nie odpowiedział. Czembor kolejny raz się rozejrzał dookoła analizując wrogie jednostki gotowe by w każdej chwili runąć na niego ze stalą w pysku. - sami chcieliście obywatelu - spokojnie rzekł po zakończeniu rozpatrywania oddziału. Stuknął potężnie kopytem w ziemię. Gdy wykonał ów gest dookoła niego pojawiły się dwa kłęby dymu. Jeden biały drugi czarny. Dym ten powiększał się z sekundy na sekundę. Dwa wielkie kłęby zaczęły wić się niczym węże w około kucyków. Słychać było tylko ich krzyki i szczęk stali dobywający się z wielkiej chmury biało czarnego dymu. W pewnej chwili wszystko ucichło. Gdy pył opadł na ziemie dostrzec można było Czembora stojącego luźno w tym samym miejscu w którym stał wcześniej. Różnica polegała na ty że cały ubrudzony był krwią w której też stał. Wielka czerwona kałuża rozciągała się na całym placu. Zdobiły ją poranione i rozczłonkowane ciała żołnierzy leżące praktycznie wszędzie. Ogier kolejny raz począł się rozglądać. Podziwiał swe dzieło z uśmiechem. Dostrzegł w końcu ciało oficera z którym miał przyjemność rozmawiać chwilę temu. -A można było tego uniknąć. - sucho powiedział do martwych oczu rudego kucyka w czarnej zbroi. Zbliżył się do frontowych drzwi zamku. Na straży stało trzech strażników. Jeden z prawej drugi z lewej a trzeci na środku drzwi. Ten na środku był najwyższy stopniem. Czembor podszedł do niego. Z namysłem spojrzał mu w oczy. - Dasz mi przejść czy też chcesz ,,tak'' skończyć? -Będę bronił księżniczki do koń... - zanim skończył mówić jego głowa została odcięta szablą spoczywającą na rogu Czembora. Dwóch pozostałych żołnierzy jedynie jęknęło z przerażenia uciekając jak najdalej z miejsca zdarzenia. Czembor w tym czasem z hukiem otworzył drzwi do sali tronowej. W środku na końcu sali czekała na niego Celestia. Gdy wszedł rzuciła mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się widząc je. -Witaj! O Wielka Pani! Rad jestem że w końcu do najjaśniejszej pani dotarłem szczęśliwie - mówił drwiąco -Wybacz lecz ja nie podzielam twej radości. Jak śmiesz tu przychodzić i zabijać mój lud? Jakim prawem torturujesz moich obywateli? -Prawem zemsty ma najjaśniejsza pani. Wszak mogłaś uniknąć tegoż rozlewu krwi wychodząc mi od razu na spotkanie. -Czyli o to ci chodzi? -Owszem. Przeto JA Czembor wyzywam ciebie o wielka Pani Equestrii na ubitą zie... -NIE! - odezwał się głos z innej części sali - To ja wyzywam ciebie. - była to siostra Celesti Luna uzbrojona w srebrną zbroje i potężną szablę umieszczoną podobnie jak u Czembora na rogu. -Proszę, proszę... Oto i tak która niegdyś serce mi oddała, zresztą nie tylko bo cnotę swoją też, dziś wyzywa mnie na pojedynek... -Serce me cisnąłeś w odchłań. Dziś i ty się w tej odchłani znajdziesz. Czarcie! Stawaj do walki! -Przez wzgląd na uczucie którym byliśmy związani pragnąłbym odmówić... -NIE MASZ ODWAGI? STAWAJ! STAWAJ PSIE! - plunęła na podłogę w kierunku Czembora. Ten uśmiechnął się jedynie drwiąco patrząc w pełne gniewu oczy Luny. -Niech zatem tak będzie... Czekam na rynku na ciebie o księżniczko nocy. - rzekł dalej drwiąco opuszczając pomieszczenie. Gdy wyszedł słychać było jedynie drżący głos Celesti w kierunku siostry. -Luna. -Tak? -Uważaj. -Gotów na śmierć? - zapytała z nienawiścią w głosie Luna siedzącego na środku rynku w chmurze dymu jednorożca. Dym był rzadki widać było przez niego błysk w oczach Czembora. Błysk ten zmierzył okolicę. Dookoła było pełno widzów poukrywanych za murami sklepów czy w krzakach. Wszyscy ze zgrozą przyglądali się parze stojącej naprzeciw siebie. Ogierowi podobał się ten widok. Zakończył jednak podziwianie kucyków i wstał wyciągając ustami miecz wbity obok niego w ziemie. Ruchem kopyta oznajmił swą gotowość do walki. Luna ruszyła w jego kierunku z szablą wymierzoną do wbicia. Ogier zablokował atak odpychając księżniczkę od siebie i rzucając w jej kierunku kule energii wydobywające się z jego broni na końcu jego rogu. Klacz wzbiła się w powietrze zwinnie unikając pocisków po czym zapikowała w kierunku przeciwnika. Ten atak już nie został zablokowany. Czemor mimo iż nie zaznał cientych ran odleciał mniej więcej 20 metrów do tyłu z łoskotem upadając. Uniósł się szybko gdy zauważył nadlatującego alicorna. Uchylił się przed morderczym manewrem próbując samemu atakować szablą. Rogi skrzyżowały się. Siłowy pojedynek wygrał Czembor kładąc Lunę na plecy. Ta nie dała za wygraną. Potężny cios kopytem powędrował w brzuch jednorożca. Zawył przeraźliwie. Kolejnym powodem do krzyku był cios szablą w nogę który został mu podarowany przez Lunę już w pozycji ,,na klęczkach''. Odsunął się kawałek starając przywrócić się do porządku. Luna ponowiła atak. Mknęła w powietrzu ku Czemborowi. Ten zdążył nakreślić znak skutkiem czego alicorn został powalony potężnym promieniem energii. Tym razem to ogier począł biec w kierunku swego przeciwnika chcąc zadać kolejny cios. Luna zdążyła się jednak podnieść i zablokować atak. Ostrza na rogach kolejny raz skrzyżowały się. Tym razem oboje znaleźli się na ziemi. Czembor leżał na Lunie chcąc pchnąć ją mieczem trzymanym w ustach został jednak odepchnięty przez nią strumieniem fioletowego światła na 5 metrów w górę. Wylądował na czterech kopytach kolejny raz powtarzając manewr. Tym razem począł obracać się w morderczym tańcu tnąc Lunę potężnymi uderzeniami. Z trudem blokowała ataki. Odleciała kawałek zbierając siły. Seria morderczych piruetów i tu ją dopadła. Broniła sie z całych sił. Bezskutecznie. Seria ciosów w końcu przełamała jej obronę rżnąc jej gardło. Z przerażeniem w oczach upadła na ziemie. Cała się trzęsła -K-k-kłopoty z-z-z c-c-ceeelnoś-ś-ścią? Cz-cz-czembor? - wyjąkała w kałuży własnej krwi -Po prostu nie chciałem cię zabić... MEDYKA! MEDYKA ZANIM SKONA! - wrzasnął do obserwatorów. Chwile potem do rannej i obficie krwawiącej Luny podbiegły dwa kucyki opatrując ją. - PATRZ EQUESTRIO! PATRZ NA KONIEC SWEJ PANI! PATRZ... -Czembor proszę! - krzyknęła w jego kierunku raniona przez niego klacz - Błagam zostaw ją! -Dlaczego miałbym ją zostawić? -Chociażby przez wzgląd na mnie! Kocham cię zrób to dla mnie proszę! Ona jest potrzebna nam wszystkim! - ogier uśmiechnął się ironicznie podchodząc do Luny i całując ją w czoło. -Nigdy nie umiałaś kłamać skarbie. Nasze uczucie umarło dawno temu. - odszedł kawałek od niej. Luna zaczęła płakać - A TERAZ TY O PANI! WIELKA CELESTIO! PRZYBĄDŹ! JA CZEMBOR TWÓJ UCZEŃ WYZYWAM CIĘ NA UBITĄ ZIEMIĘ! TU I TERAZ! NA ŚMIERĆ! NIE NA NIEWOLĘ! A ty Equestrio patrz i płacz jak twa pani upada - dodał mniej głośno do widzów. Słychać było ich płacz żal i rozpacz. Słychać też było wyraźny stukot kopyt. Była to księżniczka dnia zmierzająca w kierunku swego dawnego ucznia. -Oto jestem - rzekła mierząc wzrokiem Czembora Celestia przystrojona złotym diademem na głowie i mieczem założonym podobnie jak szabla u Czembora. O dziwo nie miała na sobie żadnej zbroi. -Czas na ciebie o moja pani. -Czas pokaże mój uczniu na kogo przyszła pora. - mówiąc to zbierała czary na końcu broni. Czarownik przewidział zamiary księżniczki. W porę uciekł przed atakiem odbiegając kawałek w bok. Nie uchylił się jednak przed kolejnym strzałem żółtej barwy. Jego ciało z hukiem wleciało w jeden ze sklepów roztrzaskując jedną ze ścian na kawalki. Obolały uniósł się starając doprowadzić swój stan do używalności. Spojrzał w oczy Celesti zerkające na niego z triumfem. Oczy pojaśniały bladym żółtym światłem które było sygnałem do kolejnego ataku. Kula energii powędrowała w jego stronę. Schronił się za ścianami które jeszcze stały. - Już masz dość? - dość poważnym tonem zapytała księżniczka -Widze że ma pani nie zapomniała jak się używa rogu - odpowiedział zasapany głos zza ściany -Życie mnie nauczyło że o takich rzeczach się nie zapomina. - rzekła po czym strzeliła kolejną kulą energii w kierunku Czembora za murem. Tym razem atak nie dosięgną jednorożca który błyskawicznie opuścił kryjówkę na moment przed jej zniszczeniem. Odpowiedział księżniczce podobnym zaklęciem. Szybkim ruchem rogu czar został odparty. Czembor powtórzył atak. Znów bezskutecznie. Oberwał rykoszetem własnego zaklęcia kolejny raz odlatując na sporą odległość. Miał coraz mniej sił. Zebrał się jednak w sobie. Poderwał się z ziemi otaczając się dwoma chmurami dymu które znów jak węże zaczęły wić się w okół jego ciała. Zarówno biała jak i czarna kreatura skoczyła ku Celestii kąsając ją ze wszystkich stron. Władczyni po paru ukąszeniach utworzyła dookoła siebie bańkę o różowych ściankach która odepchnęła dym. Czembor wrócił do swej zwykłej postaci ocierając pysk z piachu który dostał się doń pod wpływem kolejnego upadku. Po chwili znów otoczył go biało czarny obłok w którym rozpłynęła się jego ciało. Powędrował w tej dziwnej postaci w kierunku Celesti niszcząc jej ochronną bańkę na kawałki a samą księżniczkę przewracając. Nie udało mu się jednak wyrządzić większych ran. Mimo utraty ochrony dalej zaciekle się broniła zaklęciami. Ogier odleciał dalej przechodząc z gazowej na stałą postać. Wyciągnął miecz który do tej pory miał schowany w pochwie. Ruszył na wroga. Skoczył pani dnia do gardła. Nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Kolejny raz został odparty tym razem białą bronią. Ustał na nogach kolejny raz rzucając się z mieczem w pysku rozpoczynając swój już słynny morderczy balet. Podobnie jak Luna Celestia miała kłopoty z odparciem tak dużej ilości cięć. Mimo to skończyło się jedynie na paru rozdarciach. Na jej nieszczęście rozcięcia te znajdowały się w bardzo nieprzyjemnych miejscach głównie na nogach co lekko osłabiło równowagę alicorna. W po chwilowej wymianie ciosów miecz ogiera odleciał spory kawałek od pojedynkujących się. Walka toczyła się teraz jedynie na rogi i na broń na nich umieszczoną. Tym razem górą był Czembor. Zadając serię kąśliwych uderzeń poważnie osłabił przeciwniczkę. Ta w końcu odskoczyła w tył szykując się do strzału. Nie był to jednak celny atak gdyż czarownik zdążył znów zmienić swą postać. Zatoczył on koło w okół księżniczki znów raniąc ją ze wszystkich stron. Kolejny raz pojawiła się różowa kulista tarcza jednak błyskawicznie opadła (widać Celestia była świadoma jej niemocy). Dym natomiast zamiast kolejny raz uderzyć wycofał się tworząc tym samym biało czarną spiralę. Podfrunął on do miejsca w którym spoczywał miecz z pyska Czembora. Wchłonął go do siebie po czym ruszył na przeciwnika z niesamowitą prędkością. Przeleciał przez Celestię zostawiając ją w chmurze pyłu. Jakieś pięć metrów dalej pojawił się ogier odwrócony plecami do księżniczki. Jego pysk zdobił drwiący pełen triumfu uśmiech. Gdy kurz opadł widać było celestię z wbitym głęboko w udo mieczem. Miecz znajdował się dokładnie na środku uroczego znaczka księżniczki. Opadła na kolana obficie krwawiąc. -PATRZ EQUESTRIO! PATRZ JAK TWA PANI UPADA! - krzyczał nie odwracając się. Zrobił to jednak po pewnym czasie który wykorzystał na obserwację poukrywanych twarzyczek dookoła. Na wszystkich wypisany był smutek a z oczu lały się łzy. Jednorożec nie przestając się uśmiechać cisnął płaską wiązką energii w stronę rogu księżniczki. Złamał się natychmiast opadając razem z diademem i mieczem oraz kolejną porcją krwi na ziemię. Celestia pochyliła głowę w dół. W tym momencie ogier ryknął gromkim śmiechem. Podszedł do swej ofiary kopiąc ją z ogromną siłą w skutek czego została ona przewrócona. Prosto w kałużę krwi. - Tak... Oto i koniec droga Equestrio. Koniec panowania twej pani. Tej która niegdyś potraktowała mnie jak najgorszego ze złoczyńców mimo że jej nigdy nie opuściłem. Tej która pozbawiła mnie miłości, moralności a dała nienawiść i złość. -BŁAGAM ZOSTAW JĄ! - wrzasnęła w końcu Twilight wyłaniając się z jednego krzaka. - PROSZĘ ZOSTAW NASZĄ PANIĄ. ZROBIMY WSZYSTKO CO CHCESZ TYLKO JEJ NIE KRZYWDŹ! -Może zatem muszę skrzywdzić ciebie moja droga? - po tych słowach trzasnął młodą klacz ognistym pociskiem. Opadła na ziemie głośno dysząc. -J-j-ją zostaw... - szepnęła słabo księżniczka - to nasza sprawa... -Tak ma pani. Nasza sprawa. Czas ją zakończyć. Po tylu latach. Ostatnie słowo? - księżniczka zacisnęła jedynie powieki -Przepraszam - cicho wyszeptała. Kolejny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy jednorożca. Oczy zaczęły świecić fioletowym światłem które uniosło szablę spoczywającą do tej pory na jego rogu w górę. Wraz z wysokością na jakiej znajdowało się ostrze gęstniał dym który począł otaczać ogiera i klacz. W pewnym momencie widoczna była jedynie broń która zawisła w powietrzu wisząc nad biało czarną chmurą. Po kilkusekundowej ciszy runęła w dół. Słychać było jedynie szczęk stali uderzanej w miękkie ciało. Gdy kurz opadł Czembora już nie było. Widoczna pozostała tylko szabla wbita w ziemię a obok niej leżąca Celestia zalana łzami.'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki